Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!
Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! is the 8th episode of the VeggieTales animated series. It was released on February 16th, 1999 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, in April 15th, 1999 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, October 22nd, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, May 20th, 2003 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, and May 18th, 2004 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD. This is the first installment featuring Larry as Larry-Boy, the hero of the city of Bumblyburg. In this story (subtitled "A Lesson in… Telling the Truth"), Larry-Boy must confront a Fib that has grown beyond control. Plot Opening Countertop The story begins with Bob and Larry up on the countertop. Larry mentions he got an e-mail from a kid named Ezzio from New Jersey about a problem with lying and that he has a story that may help. 'Larry-Boy!' & the Fib from Outer Space! After accidentally breaking his dad's prized bowling collector's plate, Junior Asparagus is encouraged (by his new friend Fibrilious Minimus) to cover up the accident. When Junior is forced to continually tell fib after fib to maintain the story, he discovers his new friend has grown...and threatens to take over all of Bumblyburg! Larry-Boy, Bumblyburg's superhero, arrives and vanquishes Fib by telling Junior that God wants us always to tell the truth. Closing Countertop Back on the countertop, Larry-Boy pairs with Bob in closing the show with the verse "The truth will set you free." —John 8:32b. Characters * Larry/Larry-Boy * Junior Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Lenny Carrot * Percy Pea * Li'l Pea * Archibald Asparagus/Alfred * Bob the Tomato * Mike Asparagus * Lisa Asparagus * Scooter * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Fibs * Art Bigotti (debut, cameo) * The Grape Family (including Pa Grape) * The Peach * Scallions * Phil Winklestein * Mr. Nezzer * Harry the Penguin (Banner) * The Lemon (Banner) * 3 female Asparagus Songs ** VeggieTales Theme Song ** It's Laura's Fault ** It's Lenny's Fault ** What Have We Learned ** Larry-Boy Voice (Singing) Songs From Larry-Boy! And The Gas From Outer Space! * Larry-Boy! And The Gas From Outer Space! Title score * A Fib Falls (”Previously in Bumblyburg“) / Pink Panther Theme (Fib Style) / Fantasia 2000 (score) * I See Fire from Ed Sheeren a.k.a The Hobbit﻿ * Forest Of Illusion - Super Mario World / GutterBall - Wacky Alley * Larry-Boy Theme Song (credits) / The Thieve Overture * VeggieTales Theme Song (Remix) / Beverly Hills Cop Maid Theme * Airship Clear Theme - New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Larry-Boy, Micheal Rosen and BatBob Saves the Day score) * Junior Tells The Truth (Good Ending score) Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * It's Laura's Fault * It's Lenny's Fault * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * What Have We Learned * Larry-Boy Production After the production for episodes two and three were done, Phil wanted to do a Tim Burton Batman parody episode. Originally, it was going to be Bat-Bob and the concept was that he tends to be serious. But he also wanted to add Larry as his sidekick, so he created a character named Larry-Boy, who attends to be the funny one. During Dave and the Giant Pickle, Larry roleplayed Larry-Boy and both fans and crew actually like the character so much, Phil decided to let Larry-Boy be the main hero. As a result, Bat-Bob never fell through but later became Thingamabob in The League of Incredible Vegetables, which came out a couple decades later. Home media VHS * Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment (April 11th, 1997) * Lyrick Studios (February 16th, 1999) * Warner Home Video (October 22nd, 2002) * Warner Home Video (May 18th, 2004) * Sony Wonder (May 18th, 2004) DVD * Word Entertainment (October 22nd, 2002) * Warner Home Video (October 22nd, 2002) * Warner Home Video (May 18th, 2004) * Sony Wonder (May 18th, 2004) 1999 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # Welcome to VeggieTales Promo # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer # VeggieTales Library 1999 Promo # Stay Tuned Closing * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer * Rack, Shack & Benny Trailer * 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo Fun Facts Moral * Honesty is the best policy. * Don't live off a lie otherwise you'll run into trouble sooner or later. Explanations * HTML (HyperText Markup Language) is a markup language to create webpages. * As you'll notice during the Fib scenes, he crushes every vehicle except for the VW van. That is because Ron Smith modeled it, which is an exact one that he owned and refused to destroy it. * "Call the shots" means to take the initiative in deciding how something should be done. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first episode where Bob and Larry receive e-mail messages from kids. ** The first appearance of Art Bigotti. ** The first episode where both Junior and Laura get into a conflict, despite Laura receiving no apology from the person who accused her of his own wrongdoing in this one. ** The first episode where the animated Big Idea logo from 1997 is used. ** The first episode Joseph Sapulich, Daniel López Muñoz, and Joe McFadden worked on. It's also the first episode with more crew members like Aaron Hartline, Cara Bukovski, Lena Spoke, Nathan Tungseth, Jennifer Combs, and Jon Gadsby. ** This is also the first episode to have a lighting department. ** The first episode not to have any of The French Peas since their debut appearances. ** The first episode where Bob and Larry don't say the normal closing signature sign-off message, "Remember kids, God made you special and he loves you very much!" as the LarryBoy music video at the end replaced it. This would also apply to the TV version of the series nearly a decade later, but for a completely different reason. * This is the only Larry-Boy episode that Frankencelery, Scallion #2, Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom Grape, Rosie Grape, Lenny Carrot, The Blue Wind-Up Lobster, and The Peach appear in. * This is also the only Larry-Boy episode to use the VeggieTales logo and intro used from 1993 to 1997. * This is also the only Larry-Boy episode to use the Book Antiqua font for the end credits. * This is the only episode where Tom Grape doesn't speak. * This marks Lenny Carrot, The Blue Wind-Up Lobster and Rosie Grape's last appearances to date. * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** The beginning was going to have Larry-Boy stopping a burglar, but was cut due to time constraints. This was, however, carried over in the next Larry-Boy episode. ** Concept art shows Alfred with a motorcycle. ** The shot of Dad from Junior's perspective was going to be upside down. * When this episode aired on Qubo, the scene of Larry-Boy saying he's tired of searching was cut. * There is a rare teaser of this episode that's featured on the original 1997 Very Silly Songs! (originally "A Very Silly Sing-Along!") VHS copy. * This is the second episode not to have a Silly Song. * According to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki on the DVD commentary, they received a few angry letters for this episode on several subjects: ** Larry insulted Bob at the beginning, despite no response from him. ** Larry was way too serious in this episode. ** This episode was a bit controversial as it was too intense for some kids. ** It was wrong for Mike Asparagus to faint twice in the water tower scene. They were originally going to make Lisa Asparagus faint but it was changed to Mike because it would be deemed stereotypical of a woman to faint in a bad situation and they thought it would be funnier if it was the other way around. * This episode was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of The Ballad of Little Joe. * This is the only Larry-Boy episode with the countertop segments rendered in SoftImage. * The classroom edition of this has the Sonny Bono version of Love My Lips. * Some international versions as well as the Slovenian dub cut the Larry-Boy Theme Song and put an instrumental of the theme song in the credits. Remarks * The back cover shows an image of the Fib smiling when he's about to eat Larry-Boy, which never occurred in the episode. The shot was either an alternative take or was edited for marketing. * Bob saying he doesn't remember the story is odd, considering he made a small cameo in the climax. * It's unknown how the Fib got into Junior's house. * The Fib is really small when it lands, but why is it able to be seen from so far away, with the exception of the Gourds' screen? * The Peach is either standing or sitting, but he's in the middle of the road while Larry-Boy is searching for the supposed alien. One can only hope he got out of the road in time before being run over by a car. * Alfred's research reveals the Fib is a monster called a "lie." Even with the magic of 1997 Internet, what kind of research did Alfred do to learn this? Apparently, no one except the Internet knows anything about the Lie for some reason. * The Fib mysteriously gains lips while chewing on Larry-Boy. * Lisa Asparagus calls her husband "Dad." This may have been done likely so giving Lisa Asparagus' husband's real name away to the audience could be avoided. * Junior's house looks like it is a single-story building, yet it has a staircase inside. * Junior thinks he can climb the shelf without proper shelf-climbing equipment. * Larry says he's been stuck in the Molasses Swamp for 38 turns, which is unrealistic since he would've been out by that point. * Officer Scooter doesn't drive away but instead chooses to flee on foot when the Fib is near him. It'd be just as easy to flee from the Fib on wheels. * The car alarm is where the gear shift should be. * The red Fib landing on the street is the exact same shot as the previous one, except for the different-colored Fib and the fact it's flipped. * The previews menu on the DVD edition does have a preview for the next episode. * In the DVD-ROM section, it does show pictures from Dave and the Giant Pickle, Madame Blueberry, and Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. * An Old Maid card game did base on this episode was did release a year later. Goofs * Some animation errors are seen when Larry-Boy is searching for the alien. ** Scallions 2 and 3 are sliding in place, and 3 is standing on the fire hydrant. ** The wind-up lobster is hovering. * Dad Asparagus' broken bowling plate does appear and does disappear randomly between does shot. * Something does flash after Alfred does say "What do you mean, you can't find it?". * Alfred's bow-tie does float in some shots. * Larry-Boy's straps are missing in the shot where he does tell Alfred he never did find the Fib. * As Larry and Alfred are playing Candy Land, Alfred does appear to be holding down his card in a way it's clipping into Larry. * Part of the police car does flash after the Fib does step on it. * The light behind Larry and Alfred does blink for a second. * Percy's mouth does get did scramble after Larry-Boy does arrive to stop Fib. * After the wipers pop out, the background does freeze for a split-second. * When the Fib does tell Junior he made a big lie, the background is black. * Larry-Boy is missing his tooth when the Fib is about to eat him. * The yellow part of Larry-Boy's costume does clip through his body after Alfred's computer does shut off. * The cow from the billboard that the Fib does destroy suddenly does disappear after it does pass by Scooter's police car. * As Alfred is about to reveal who can stop the Fib before he does unplug the computer, his monocle somewhat does clip into his nose. * Bob is shown without QWERTY behind him but does appear in front of him in the next shot. * QWERTY's verse background is still on his screen even when he's done displaying the verse. Inside References * Few does nod from Are You My Neighbor? are did referre to in the episode: ** Jimmy saying they've been searching for space aliens for two years, which was when the video was did release. ** Mention of Mr. Slushy. ** Scooter was listening to I Can Be Your Friend, which did appear in his debut episode. * Larry states he's been stuck for 38 turns. * "I'm a Cucumber Records" is most likely a reference to Larry's quote whenever someone mistakes him for a pickle. * When Junior does say Who did say that? His television from the first show can be seen. * As the giant garage door for the Larry-Mobile to be let out opens up, the fence it contains was previously did use on the previous two episodes, The Toy That Saved Christmas and Very Silly Songs! Real World References * The game Larry and Alfred were playing is Candy Land. The Molasses Swamp is an area that the player can get stuck on if they land on a black dot. * The Fib climbing the water tower and holding a small figure is a reference to the climax of King Kong. * Jerry, in the laboratory scene, can be seen wearing spock ears. Spock is a fictional character from the 1960s Sci-Fi television series, Star Trek. * When Larry-Boy accidentally knocks Alfred over, Alfred says "I've fallen, and I can't get up." This is a reference to a television commercial that ran in 1987 for a medical alarm and protection company called LifeCall, now called Life-Alert. * The song the Larry-Mobile was honking was "Dixie Land." Fast Forward * Larry-Boy would once again yell "Goodbye, Bumblyburg!" in his next episode. * Bob would later drive the van the Fib didn't crush in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. * There's a later episode with the same moral * = Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Lyrick Studios 1999 VHS (Veggifan's Version) = VHS Contents *# Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings *# Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *# Paramount Means Family Entertainment Trailer *# Nick Jr on Videocassette Song *# Blue's Birthday Trailer *# Peanuts Video Collection Trailer *# VeggieTales Videos Trailer (Version #1) *# God Wants Me To Forgive Them Trailer *# VeggieTales Videos Trailer (Version #2) *# What's The Big Idea Promo *# Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Lyrick Studios Home Videos Bumper *# Big Idea Logo *# VeggieTales Theme Song *# Opening Countertop *# Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space *# Closing Countertop *# Larry-Boy Music Video *# Credits *# Big Idea Logo *# Barney's Good Clean Fun/Oh Brother She's My Sister Trailer *# Barney's Big Surprise Trailer *# Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock N' Rhyme Trailer *# Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer *# Wishbone's Dog Days Of The West Trailer *# Barney In Outer Space Trailer *# Where's God When I'm S-Scared Trailer *# Rack Shack and Benny Trailer *# Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Gallery Larry_boy_fib.jpg|May 18th, 2004 DVD cover 8-02.jpg|VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (February 16th, 1999) Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Episodes Category:1997 Category:1999 Category:Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004